


The de-virginizing of Flash Gordon

by cyndrarae



Category: Flash Gordon (2007), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A defective rift sends Flash hurtling through time and space to a town he doesn’t recognize. But the town recognizes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The de-virginizing of Flash Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Eric Johnson used to play Whitney Fordman during Smallville S1 and I adored him. Then he was Flash Gordon for about a year and I still adored him very much. So this is just me making up for the so very little we saw of this hottie on TV with all out SMUT! Not even very realistic smut but smut, lol. 4000+ words of PWP and smut, you've been warned :)

    
  
**** Day zero ****

 

“Zarkov! Get us out of here!!”

Flash Gordon is barely audible given the barrage of gunfire surrounding them, but his trusty scientist sidekick need not be told twice. A burst of white light zaps out of the rift blaster gun and drills a new tunnel into the fabric of the universe – a tunnel that promises to take them away from the hellish planet of Mongo and return them home.

“Go! Go! Go!”

Dale jumps in first followed by Zarkov, then Baylin but before Flash can make it to the rift, the Patriots are almost on him. The rift blinks and shifts like television static, but stays miraculously open, thank God. Flash takes a hit to a shoulder bravely but screams as another one rips through his right thigh. He stumbles and falls. Picks himself up because if he doesn’t he’s surely going to die this time.

“Please don’t close, please don’t close please…”

Flash finds his last reserve of grit and depleting energy, makes the last long stride practically sailing through to the other side. The rift shrinks to nothing behind him, just in time to shield him from the rest of the not so friendly firing. He sighs in relief as he hits rock solid planet earth, painfully.

Kendal, Maryland.

Home. He’s home at last. The thought allows him to release the tenacious grip he has on his slipping consciousness. But not before the haze clears enough for him to realize that something is… off.

_Oh man_. He thinks just before he passes out. _Why do these things always happen to me?_

 

**** Day two ****

 

Flash slowly drifts back into awareness, though his eyelids are still too heavy to allow him to be fully roused. Feels the soft cotton cushioning his head as also draped under and over his tired, naked body. Clearly he must have been given something for the pain because he can’t feel any. But his head feels woozy and…

Wait a minute. Naked?

He stirs and writhes, struggling to open his eyes and pull out his hand that’s badly entangled in the sheets. But before he succeeds, something bulky lands on it pinning it down… another hand.

“Go back to sleep, Whitney. You’re okay, shh…”

The voice is male and deep, throaty and so commanding his first instinct is to just give in and sleep. The hand is warm as it travels up his arm to his bandaged shoulder, caressing his smooth hairless skin at the collarbone. Flash toils against his weakened reflexes knowing there is something there that he should be vehemently objecting to, something that was just said…

“Who’s…”

“Shh… take it easy.”

“Who’s Whitney?”

The hand caressing his hair suddenly freezes. “This must be why he’s been missing for so long. He’s lost his memory.”

There are other sounds now, a sniffling if he’s not mistaken and the scent of Chanel No. Five. Now unless this deep sexy voice guy happens to be a cross-dresser…

“I just can’t believe it. He’s really back.”

Nope. There’s a woman in the room all right. At last he manages to force his eyes open, and his blurred vision reveals to him the most beautiful face he’s ever, ever laid eyes on. Strangely, the fact that the face belongs to a man does not faze him in the least.

“Hi baby,” the face smiles, with eyes so gentle they almost make Flash want to cry. Large hands continue to massage his bare arm and softly ruffle his blond locks.

“Oh God. Whitney, thank you for coming back to me. Thank you.”

Flash frowns, closing his eyes for a second to rest because this is pretty exhausting.

“M-My name is…”

He is unable to complete. Darkness descends, no doubt as intended by the soothing touch of this stranger who keeps calling him by this odd name. This time his last thought just before he passes out is one of sheer panic. Did traveling through that inter-dimensional rift turn him into a girl?

_Damn it. These things are always happening with me._

 

**** Day four ****

 

Flash huffs and tries to get out of bed, only to be pushed back against his pillows by this freakishly strong man who calls himself Clark.

“For the last time, Mr. Kent… my name is not Whitney. I am Flash. Flash Gordon. Or you can call me Steven that’s my given name if you like. Not Whitney. Never Whitney!”

The gorgeous sea green eyes look more concerned than ever before, and Flash feels guilty for doing that to him. But between Clark and the girls Lana and Chloe and… what was that other name? Karen? Kara? Doesn’t matter. He is slowly being driven mad! These people are holding him hostage in this farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, keeping him here completely against his will just so… so they could help him recuperate?

“Okay, _Flash_. Open your mouth.”

Flash sighs, noting the sarcastic stress on his name but he’s tired now and just gives in. Opens his mouth so Clark can feed him another spoonful of the chicken broth, which he is sort of glad for. It’s really yummy.

“How far are we from Kendal?”

“Kendal?”

“Yes Kendal? Kendal Maryland? 32 miles from Washington DC…” Flash looks out the window then. It’s a bright sunny day and he sees nothing but wide, open fields of wheat and barley stretched out for miles.

“We’re not in Maryland are we?”

“Nope. Smallville, Kansas. You’re home, baby. You just don’t remember it yet.”

“Dude I’m not your baby. Seriously! This is obviously just a case of mistaken identity…”

He tries to get up again and again the bulging biceps descend but instead of pushing him down, this time they scoop him up, covers and all.

“Hey!”

The big Neanderthal doesn’t pay heed to his protests and carries him in his arms like a bride wrapped in white sheets from the waist below.

Flash squirms helplessly, “What are you doing? Where’re you taking me?”

“Relax.” And that’s all he says before he starts walking out to the door.

Flash panics for a second, only a second because no matter what else he’s felt for the past three days since he woke up in the care of this… Clark Kent, he is yet to feel scared or unsafe in any way with this man.

Clark pushes the door open and the cool summer breeze washes over his face and naked torso. He is carried out into the sun and to the edge of the farmhouse property. Finally Clark comes to a halt and turns around. Flash fidgets like a small child held firmly in the arms of a physically stronger and larger adult.

“Put me down?” He tries again, but Clark just smiles down at him with that damn gentleness in his eyes again.

“Not yet. Look around baby. This is my place - the Kent farmhouse, you used to come over all the time.”

Flash sighs but he’s curious so he looks around the property. It is truly vast and beautiful. There is a loft on the side that catches his eye and Clark turns briefly to let him get a better look at it.

“That used to be my Fortress of Solitude, that became _ours_ in your last two months of senior year. We’d go up there and…” Clark grins sheepishly and his eyes sparkle at a long lost memory.

“Well, you can imagine. Would you like to see? Might shake some buried memories loose, you never know…”

Flash winces and looks back into Clark’s face. He grips around the man’s neck tighter, afraid that his words would anger him enough to maybe drop him unceremoniously on his unclothed butt.

“Look. Clark. I see now why you want me to be this… Whitney. You loved him. And he bailed on you for whatever reason. But… I swear my memory is just fine! My name is Flash Gordon. I graduated from high school two years ago. I now own a garage in Kendal Maryland. Uhh, I still live in my mom’s house and… and… well, weird things keep happening to me that I can’t quite explain but…”

Clark smiles and shakes his head at him, starts to walk towards the loft anyway.

“Trust me baby. I know weird. Hell, ask anyone in this town, I practically invented it. Three nights ago, there was a sudden bolt of lightning with no clouds and no thunder. And you fell from the sky right onto my property. Mine, nobody else’s! And anyone else would be running for the hills right about now but I’m still here Whit… way I see it, someone up there’s been listening to my prayers after all.”

He presses the blond even closer to his heart, shuddering with… maybe gratitude or relief, Flash isn’t quite sure. But there is no doubting the sincerity in Clark’s words. Flash can’t help wondering what it must have been like, to be so consummately loved by such a beautiful, passionate man as Clark.

Flash shivers. Sure he’s been bi-curious but he’s never longed to be with a guy as much as he does right now. This Whitney Fordman character is one lucky bastard alright.

They are on top of the loft now and the view from here is even more breathtaking. Clark lays him out on another bed, smaller but lined with soft blue sheets and a matching comforter. The loft doesn’t smell like a barn at all, which is what Flash, being a product of suburbia, had expected. Fact it smelt fresh and clean and… safe. Pretty much like its owner. It suddenly occurs to him, that they are up here in what used to be Clark and Whitney’s “make-out” zone.

“Clark, please listen…”

But before he can finish, Clark is sitting beside him, looking down into his face with such intensity in his eyes that Flash forgets what he was trying to say in the first place. And then the heavenly full lips are descending down on him. Capturing his breathless mouth ferociously, refusing to let go.

Flash whimpers, deep in his throat. One part of his brain is screaming at him to make it stop, push him away because he knows Clark won’t force him. He just _knows_. And yet another part of him, a much bigger part yearns to cede and surrender. Forget that he’s Flash Gordon just for a while and be this… this Whitney that Clark loves and misses so much.

He closes his eyes and goes limp in the other man’s arms. His head lolls back slightly to give Clark better access to his mouth which in turns opens automatically in invitation. Clark smiles into the kiss, delving in with his avid tongue to take in all the myriad tastes of the blond man. Time stops, or speeds away, who knows. Flash is content to kiss Clark for as long as he is allowed to.

To hell with Kendal, Maryland.

 

**** Day eight ****

 

Flash mewls, shuddering as his erection makes itself known, and that completely takes him by surprise. He’s never gotten this hard just from kissing before. Of course there are also the hands… the big warm hands caressing his face and neck. Slowly peeling his borrowed clothes and denuding his pale body from head to last curling toe. And then they are mapping every single inch of his quivering skin… teasing his nipples and tickling his navel, playing the light blond hair of his pubes and drawing magical circles in the sensitive spots behind his knees. Pulling his legs far and wide to make space for Clark to settle in between them, the man’s denim-covered erection rocking against his naked one insolently.

Flash is forced to pull away from Clark’s hungry lips so he can catch his breath but his new lover doesn’t miss a beat, and starts kissing and licking at the rest of his face. A hand pulls his right thigh up from the bed mindful of the left one that is still injured, making room for the deft fingers to slide down to his pert ass and cup it almost possessively.

“I missed you, Whit, so much…”

Flash ignores the comment that’s clearly not meant for him and arches up, making more room underneath him so Clark can hold his entire butt in the palm of his giant hand, squeezing and patting and rubbing at leisure. Flash starts to moan and whimper aloud, his heart is racing at a thousand miles an hour and his balls are now so pulled up so tight they hurt. That’s the moment Clark chooses to finger him.

“Aah!!! What was that?”

Clark looks into his wide spooked eyes and chuckles. “Relax, baby. That is only like.. the most sacred hiding place of the greatest gift you've ever given me…”

Flash doesn’t get a chance to so much as frown or roll his eyes and pretend to barf like he wants to. Instead a finger breaches through the tight ring of muscle at his anus, and he gasps.

“Shhh… you’re so tight. Let me grab some lube. It’s okay… it’s okay.”

Clark is gone and back so freaking fast it makes Flash wonder if he ever left at all. Or maybe he’s imagining things? The next time he feels a finger invading his ass, it is wetter and slicker and glides in pretty easily. And it feels absolutely wonderful. Flash whimpers, throws his head back and lets his partner push in and pull out of him, massaging his virginal entrance. Soon a second finger joins the first and if it felt oddly intrusive before, Flash feels positively occupied now. And then Clark’s knuckles bend and brush against his prostate.

“Ahhh!!! God! What the…. Oh God!”

He can feel Clark smiling into the kisses he’s still planting on his body wherever he can. It’s almost as if Clark is everywhere all at once. There are soon three fingers fucking him so very thoroughly and Flash’s mind is slowly turning into slush.

“You’re so hot like this baby. Wish I could finger-fuck you forever.”

“Dude… if you keep this up any longer I’m going to go insane.”

That deep throaty chuckle again, and at last the fingers are pulled out. Flash re-learns how to breathe only to lose it again the next instant when something bigger, much much bigger is slowly but firmly thrust inside of him. At first it hurts and Flash resists, his natural reflexes kicking into gear. But then Clark is shushing him, holding him close to his broad frame and rocking him.

“It’s okay. Will only be a little uncomfortable to begin with. But I promise it will feel so great. Relax baby, just relax okay…”

Flash nods fervently, not wanting to back down at this point. He clings to Clark with all his might and spreads his legs as far as they can go to enable the penetration. Clark drives home inch by inch until he is completely sheathed inside his lover. Flash moans his loudest yet, prompting Clark to kiss him again.

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay?”

“Okay…”

And Clark does. Flash’s eyes fly open first, his pupils completely dilated as the most exhilarating sensations hit every nerve ending in his body full force. Apparently there was a whole new world of sexual ecstasy that existed right here on planet earth that Flash had had no idea of. That is, until this very moment.

He rocks back against every thrust that Clark makes inside of him, although he has his suspicions the other man is acting with considerable restraint. At first the thrust is just that – a long hard object moving in and out of his very sensitive rectum and fueling his already raging hard-on. But then on the fourth thrust or so Clark hits jackpot. Flash’s eyes fly open and he screams, not sure how to deal with the sudden burst of happiness he feels lighting up inside of him.

“Oh God Oh God Oh God…”

And then he thrusts again, rubbing right against the sweet spot and Flash screams again. The third time he brushes the prostate is too much for the poor boy and he comes furiously against Clark’s red t-shirt and blue jeans.

“Oh! Clark I… ohh!!”

Flash is for the first time in his life, at a complete loss for words. But apparently his newfound lover isn’t done with him yet. There is a clock on the wall in front of him and Flash opens his eyes frequently enough to look at it, vaguely registering the time that it shows. Fifteen minutes later, Clark has come in his ass at least once but he is still hard as a rock and fucking him with rabid enthusiasm. Another fifteen minutes pass, in which both Flash and Clark enjoy their second releases together and while Flash is happy to call it quits for the day, the other man is still raring to go.

He pulls out of Flash, making him groan with both relief and disappointment then softly kisses his breathless mouth again.

“You okay, baby?”

“W-Wow… never been better.” Flash smiles when he sees the absolute delight in Clark’s face. Which suddenly transforms into eagerness and mischief.

“Turn over.”

“Jesus… Clark…”

But he gets no further say in the matter. Clark maneuvers his body like a little ragdoll until he is on his hands and knees then enters him from behind once again. Flash groans, rests his head on the pillow between his hands, pushing up his ass further upwards in the process. Which only makes Clark grunt wholeheartedly in return because that is simply the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Clark uses a varied rhythm this time, driving hard and fast for a solid five minutes and then suddenly slowing down and thrusting in only like twice in a minute, holding them both utterly still during the intervals. Frustrates the hell out of Flash who tries to stroke himself to another release in tandem with the fucking but he doesn’t know what to expect.

“Duuuude! Enough with the teasing,” he begs, and Clark lowers his head to kiss the bony protrusions in his spine.

“Shhh… all in good time. I ain’t going nowhere, baby.”

Which may precisely be the trouble, Flash thinks and whimpers. He has no choice but to submit to another twenty minutes of rigorous fucking, during which he manages to come a third time and he’s lost count of how many times Clark’s ejaculated inside him. There is semen dribbling out of his orifice and down his thighs that Clark sometimes scoops up in his fingers and feeds it to his blond lover. Flash thinks it's the hottest and dirtiest thing he's probably ever done. He opens his mouth wide every time, sucks on the fingers lustily until it’s all gone and then Clark goes back to concentrate on the pistoning.

Now this may be his very first time experiencing gay sex himself, but Flash has a feeling that nearly an hour of nonstop fucking is probably a world record in itself.

“Dude… are you like… superhuman or something?”

Clark chuckles squeezing the baby fat on his lover’s beautifully rotund bottom, and giving one last big thrust before he throws his head back and lets himself go.

“You’re going to be so sore in the morning,” he says laughing.

Flash simply groans and collapses on the bed just as Clark finally pulls out of his ass. Already he feels like he just ran a twenty-six mile marathon under ten minutes. His eyes start to droop, and he feels himself being flipped and turned over until he is snugly wrapped up in soft clean sheets. Then Clark hauls him up into arms and carries him out of the loft and back into the house.

It is nearly sundown and there is a fresh chill in the wind. Flash has no recollection of what happens once they reach the house.

 

**** Day nine ****

 

The first light of dawn builds a soft pressure on his closed eyelids until he is forced to open them and acknowledge a new day. But that isn’t the only thing that stirs him out of his death-like sleep. It is also the strange throbbing at the base of his spine, centered mostly in his… _oh_. So this is what Clark meant by sore. He winces and a tiny sound of pain escapes his lips. Expectedly, Clark is by his side in an instant.

“Hey baby, how’re you doing?”

Flash grins his best, allows Clark to kiss him softly on the lips and brush his wild hair back from his forehead. It aches, but it's a nice warm, lingering sort of ache, one that he suspects he'll miss very much if it were gone. He notices Clark is still wearing the clothes from last night and frowns.

“You didn’t sleep?”

Clark purses his lips and shakes his head. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

“About…” Clark sighs, a profound sadness clouding his features which makes Flash’s heart well in return.  
   
“About how I’d live without you. Once you go back…”

“…”

“To Kendal.”

Flash swallows, tears already starting to sting at the corner of his eyes. He’d woken up completely willing to be Whitney, Clark’s Whitney for the rest of his damn life. Okay, maybe not for life. But for awhile, at least. Clark stretches out beside him until they are lying on the bed facing each other. He cups the blond man’s face in one hand and strokes it softly.

“I had Chloe check up on you, she confirmed everything you had to say. Came over last night while you were sleeping. But honestly, I think I already knew. I knew you were not my Whitney the moment I first kissed you in the loft. Also, you were clearly a virgin until yesterday and... well, Whit wasn’t.”

A lone tear starts to slide down his face, which Clark catches on a fingertip.

“Shh… please don’t be sad, baby. God knows I _wanted_ you to be Whitney. But even when I knew you were not, I just… I couldn’t stop touching you. I couldn’t _not_ make love to you. Flash, you have to understand you are not just a replacement to me. And I’m so sorry if I hurt you…”

Flash snivels and smiles back. “Hey, no need to be sorry, Clark. I wanted what happened between us last night. Fact I loved every single minute of it. I don’t regret it and… I hope you don’t either.”

“Not at all, baby. Not at all.”

Clark kisses him then, pouring his heart out through his lips and Flash contributes another couple of tears into the mix. When they pull apart, he quietly chuckles.

“So I noticed you’ve taken to calling me baby… is it because you didn’t wanna admit to yourself that I’m not Whitney?”

Clark sighs, “I think so. Whitney was in the marine corp. He’s been missing in action for five years now. I just… haven’t been able to come to terms with the reality of it.”

Flash swallows. Quietly pulls his hand out from the covers and extends it in the tiny space between them towards Clark.

“Hi, I’m Flash. Flash Gordon.”

Clark smiles, shakes his hand and then raises it up to his mouth and kisses it. “Nice to meet you, Flash Gordon. Now, would you care to explain to me – how does a kid from Kendal, Maryland drop out of the sky and into the middle of Smallville, Kansas?”

Oh. Um. Right.

Flash sighs, as always finding it hard and awkward to explain to a _civilian_ the baffling realities of his life. He takes a deep breath and sits up. “Okay, Clark…”

Another deep breath as he looks down at his supine lover. “What I’m about to tell you, may come as a huge shock to you. And you may even think I’m crazy, or a freak…”

He sees the corners of Clark’s mouth slowly turning up but doesn’t think much of it.

“But I promise you – everything I’m going to tell you right now, every single word? Is one hundred percent, god-awful truth.”

Clark bites his lip, “Oh-kay?”

Flash exhales loudly again. “Clark? We are not alone.”

“…”

“I mean in this universe.”

“…”

“There are other planets, other worlds that exist beyond Earth and there are these dimensions that… uh… Clark?”

“I believe you baby.”

Flash pouts and crosses his arms. “Yeah? Then why are you laughing? I’m not crazy, really I’m not!”

Clark just keeps bellowing, then suddenly pulls Flash flush against himself, holding him in a generously tight embrace. Flash Gordon sighs and just rolls his eyes. His last thought as Clark captures his still talking lips with his own is one of utter exasperation, and perfect bliss.

_So why do these things keep happening to me? Huh. Just lucky I guess._

 

***** END *****

 

A/N: Pls let me know what you think?


End file.
